Case Studies of the American Musical
How does the media display and present Great Plains stereotypes/myths via the American movie musical? Musicals that are analyzed below include the following: *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Thoroughly Modern Millie'' Each of these musicals is viewed from the perspective of their respective main characters. Thus, the Wizard of Oz analysis focuses upon the character of Dorothy Gale, while the Thoroughly Modern Millie analysis focuses upon the character of Millie Dillmount. ''The Wizard of Oz--summary'' IMDB movie synopsis Memorable quotes Trivia Awards ''Before Oz'' As the movie begins, Dorothy is shown as living on a farm; the land's vastness seems to stretch on indefinitely. Catering to the stereotypical view of Kansas agriculture, the movie portrays the land as being flat and virtually devoid of abundant flora and fauna. The first example of Midwestern work ethic appears rather early in the movie: When Dorothy notices that Aunt Em and Uncle Henry are struggling to save the chicks and fix the incubator, she immediately pitches in to help. As mainstream movie audiences at the time were fixated by the image of the hard-working Midwesterner, the movie catered to the pocketbooks of the time by ensconcing the myth within the "comfortable" setting of a family farm. Although Dorothy lovingly embraces her family and her home, she does not have the same attachment to the farmland as do her aunt and uncle. Her relatives, in turn, become irritated when she does not fully immerse herself in farm life. Frustrated with Dorothy's desire to find merriment, Aunt Em asks her to "help us out today and find a place where you won't get into any trouble." Playing off the myth of an uncultured and unsophisticated society, Dorothy reflects the East/West Coast mentality regarding living in the Great Plains: "We would prefer to live in a place where we are not limited by our surroundings and are free to immerse ourselves in pursuits of knowledge, leisure, and self-discovery." In the song "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" (lyrics found here), the "lullably" in line 2 of the first stanza refers to a fantasy land where the scenery is picturesque and dreams become reality. Dorothy's current surroundings are thus assumed to contrast with this description of beauteous potential. An imaginary landscape is created in order to bate the imaginations of individual viewers with an idyllic dream of utopia. :::::::::::::: In line 3 of the second stanza, Dorothy visualizes a land in which "troubles melt like lemon drops." Rather than mentioning more-sophisticated sweets/refreshments, she refers to an 18th-century hard candy descended from ancient medicinal losenges. The composer's careful word choice showcases the simple mindedness of the mythic Midwesterner, a person who would chose to favor traditional values/customs, rather than newfangled fads. Referring to blue birds that supposedly fly "over the rainbow" (stanza 3, line 1), Dorothy hints that copious varieties of wildlife do not exist in the Great Plains. A widespread belief held by many Americans at the time dealt with that of the Midwestern "Great American Desert"; here, it was believed that only hardy creatures were able to withstand the "severe" climate conditions. Thus there is supposedly no room for "fanciful, beautiful" creatures such as the blue bird. The myth of the simpleminded Midwesterner is illustrated by the following dialogue: : (In this scene, Ms. Gulch begins to confront the Gale family regarding Toto's antics.) :: Ms. Gultch: "I'm all but lame from the bite on my leg." :: Uncle Henry: "You mean, she bit you?" :: Ms. Gultch: "No, her dog." :: Uncle Henry: "Oh, she bit her dog, aye?" :: Ms. Gultch: (exasperatedly) "No." : Here, Uncle Henry is comically displayed as being unable to understand that Toto bit Ms. Gultch's leg. The use of humor draws the movie audience into the scene and provides an easy vehicle for showcasing the so-called Great Plains simpleton. : The independent spirit of the Midwest and the high regard for Christian values is expressed in the following dialogue: : (In this scene, Ms. Gulch has just produced a note from the sheriff that permits her to take Toto away.) :: Aunt Em: "Almira Gulch, just because you own half the county doesn't mean that you have the power to run the rest of us. For twenty-three years, I've been dying to tell you what I thought of you! And now...well, being a Christian woman, I can't say it!" ::::::::::: Although Aunt Em is furious that Ms. Gulch is abusing her weath in order to control the lives of others, she realizes that name-calling would cause her to sink to the low level of Almira's actions. Aunt Em calls upon her Christian character to find a way to express her views that will not go against her religious beliefs. Professor Marvel utilizes the myth of the "gullible/innocent" Midwesterner to his financial advantage. The slogan on the side of his traveling cart proclaims that he is "acclaimed by the crowned heads of Europe. Let him read your past, present, and future in his crystal. Also, juggling and sleight-of-hand." When Dorothy (who fervently believes his crystal to be genuine) inquires about the crowned heads of Europe, Marvel's "Do you know any?" reveals to the movie audience that his advertising is indeed deceptive. Marvel's character illustrates a hidden question many East/West Coast individuals silently ask themselves (with regards to thinking about the "gullible/innocent" Midwesterner) : How easy would it be for us to fool people in the Great Plains? While Dorothy and Marvel are conversing at the campfire, Toto suddenly notices a scrumptious-looking hotdog; he immediately grabs the cooked food and devours it. After Toto eats Marvel's hot dog, Dorothy reprimands her dog for his actions. Marvel replies that "he's perfectly welcome. As one dog to another, huh?" Even though Marvel deceives people in order to earn a living, he showcases the caring, others-centered spirit of the Midwest through the simple action of allowing a dog to share his meal. The cinema media added this dimension to Marvel's character in order to create a multi-faceted personna; this, in turn, enhances plot development. While using the crystal ball, Marvel asks Dorothy to close her eyes in order to "keep in tune with the infinite." He rummages through her basket for clues as to her identity. He finds a picture of Dorothy smiling with Aunt Em. in front of their house; the picture also includes a white picket fence and a barn with a weathervane. Marvel uses his "magic tricks" to persuade Dorothy to return home to her family. The Kansas farmgirl's innocence leads her to believe that the Professor is truly endowed with magical powers. In all actuality, Marvel is a fraud. However, his caring and compassionate nature leads him to use his so-called powers to help Dorothy. When the tornado strikes, Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, and the farmhands take action at once: they turn the horses loose and immediately head for the storm shelter. Defining Midwestern work ethic, the characters' responsible actions and "disaster-preparedness" plan show that they are able to display courage and bravery amidst adverse circumstances. Using the natural occurrence of a tornado presents non-Great Plains audiences with a frightening weather phenomenon. The contrast of danger with responsibility ehances the positiveness surrounding the myth of work ethic. As soon as the house descends from the tornado and lands in Oz, Dorothy immediately opens the door and steps outside. Although no words are spoken, this scene effectively communicates the bravery of the mythic Midwesterner. Dorothy, being unafraid of exploring her surroundings and facing the unknown, takes the initiative to ascertain her whereabouts and begins to discover the beauty of Munchkinland. The figure of the brave heroine provides the audience with role model, a character for whom to cheer, and a journey to experience. ''In Oz'' When Dorothy steps out of her house into Munchkinland, she immediately becomes awe-struck as she gazes at the colorful landscape, luscious plants, and beauteous surroundings. She remains silent as she listens to the running stream, birdsong, and the rustling of the flowers. Showcasing the Midwestern myth of the Great American Desert, Dorothy is unfamiliar with the type of scenery that she is encountering in Oz. Accustomed to the flat, dry, colorless landscape of the Great Plains, the "uncultured" Midwesterner discovers that the land of her fantasies has become reality. Processing the completeness of her surroundings, Dorothy remarks that "Toto, I have a feeling that we're not in Kansas anymore." In introducing herself to Glinda, Dorothy refers to herself as "Dorothy Gale, from Kansas." Taking pride in her roots and heritage, Dorothy identifies herself with the land from which she has traveled. To the viewer from the East/West Coast, such identification with the land may be a foreign concept. Conversing with Glinda, Dorothy says that "I've never heard of a beautiful witch before." This simple statement personifies the myth of the so-called unintelligent Midwesterner. By using such an allusion, the movie encourages the audience to view Dorothy as the Midwesterner whose knowledge will increase during the duration of the film. In the song "Munchkinland" (lyrics found here), Dorothy states that "it really was no miracle. What happened was just this. The wind began to switch, the house to pitch, and suddenly the hinges started to unhitch." Illustrating the Midwestern stereotype of honesty, she refutes the belief that magic occurred when she landed on the Wicked Witch of the East. Dorothy states clearly, simply, and precisely the events that occurred. When the Wicked Witch of the West comes to Munchkinland, the Munchkins cower in fear. Dorothy, on the other hand, is able to remain in place and look the Witch straight in the eye. The stereotypical Midwesterner is thus able to exercise bravery in the midst of adverse circumstances. When Glinda leaves, Dorothy exclaims that "people come and go so quickly here!" The movie uses this statement to contrast with the actions of the "typical" Midwesterner. This idealized person favors relationships/socializing with people after tasks are completed, rather than completing said tasks as quickly as possible in order to continue on with one's day. Cheered on by the entire population of Munchkin City, Dorothy studiously follows the Yellow Brick Road from its roots in Munchkinland in order to arrive at her desired destination (the Emerald City). In the song "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" (lyrics found here), the first stanza repeats the word "follow" ten times. This syntax represents --through Dorothy-- the quest of the Midwesterner to pursue the spirit of Manifest Destiny. Although Dorothy's journey to the Emerald City will prove to be an arduous ordeal, she continues onward (despite the hardships, peril, and danger) in order to accomplish her goal of meeting the Wizard. By following her heart throughout her journey in Oz, Dorothy hopes to find a way home to Kansas. When Dorothy first meets the Scarecrow, she remarks that "scarecrows can't talk... How can you talk if you don't have a brain?" Through her simple words, she showcases the Midwestern stereotype of the simple-minded individual who has trouble comprehending new realities. In untying the Scarecrow (and helping him off his post) and oiling the Tin Man's joints, Dorothy exercises the compassionate/helpful nature considered to be "typical" of people in the Great Plains. Her actions regarding the Tin Man --commonly thought of as a symbol of Industrialism-- reflect her belief in being compassionate to all life forms, regardless of outward appearance. In the first encounter with the Cowardly Lion (in which he attempts to frighten Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and Toto), Dorothy is the first person who is brave enough to confront the Lion; by hitting the creature, she expresses the Midwestern bravery that has been instilled in her in Kansas. Dorothy invites each of her three newfound friends --the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion-- to accompany her along the Yellow Brick Road to the Emerald City so that they all can receive aid from the Wizard (in the respective forms of a brain, a heart, courage, returning home). However, she gives them the option of not accompanying her, stating that "I've got a witch mad at me and you might get into trouble." Dorothy's actions emphasize the friendly, caring, and helpful nature that is stereotypically prized in the Great Plains. :::::::::::::: Symbolic of the human spirit of Manifest Destiny, Dorothy is the first of her group of compantions to spot the Emerald City. As she views the splendors of the city from a distance, Dorothy remarks that "he really must be a wonderful wizard to live in a city like that." The naive girl from Kansas has unintentionally fallen into the Wizard's trap. The "Great Oz" has constructed his surroundings in such precise ways as to fool people into believing that he is a mighty, powerful wizard. Movie viewers familiar with Baum's original tale may inwardly chuckle at Dorothy's remark, seeing a classic example of Midwestern gullibility. However, those with no prior knowledge of the story may truly believe that The Emerald City is reflective of the Wizard's power. When Dorothy falls asleep in the poppy fields, Glinda sends a snowstorm to freeze the poppy pollen so that the group can continue to the Emerald City. This event showcases the Midwestern stereotype of unpredictable weather extremes. Glinda's actions seem to imply that unusual, unpredictable weather extremes (such as going form a beautiful summer day to a snowstorm within the period of a minute) are a common part of the Great Plains experience. As soon as she awakens, Dorothy's first thought is for the welfare of the Tin Man. Seeing him rusted, she immediately helps to oil his joints so that the group can continue to Oz. The helpful Midwesterner thus proves herself to be a compassionate individual who cares deeply about the plight of others. Arriving in the Emerald City, Dorothy remarks to the carriage driver that she has never previously seen a horse that changes colors. Although the driver is friendly in his response, Dorothy's actions reflect upon the "unintelligent" Midwesterner who is unused to such "technological innovations" as a color-changing horse. When asking the Gatekeeper for an audience with the Wizard, Dorothy is not thrown off by his first refusal. Politely pressing the issue, she refuses to be intimidated by him and is eventually announced to the Wizard. The brave girl from Kansas thus continues upon her personalized journey of Manifest Destiny, desiring to achieve her goal of meeting the Wizard. :::::::::::::: When she is refused a second time by the Gatekeeper, Dorothy worries about how her actions (running away from home) have hurt Aunt Em's feelings. In the midst to attempting to seek an audience with a so-called mighty wizard, Dorothy's caring, family-oriented nature causes her to reflect upon her loved ones. When the band of adventurers confronts the floating head in the Wizard's chamber, Dorothy is the one who first introduces herself to the Wizard and announces their reasons for visiting him. The Lion is intimidated so much by the floating head that he faints from terror. Dorothy reproaches the Wizard for frightening him so much; she finds his actions to be shameful. Dorothy's actions --both of introduction and of criticism-- reflect the Great Plains spirit of bravery. In confronting the Wizard for his rudeness, she personifies the Midwestern belief in the values of compassion and respect; said values are assumed to be a normal part of daily existence. When the Wicked Witch sets the Scarecrow on fire, Dorothy immediately throws a bucket of water on the flames. Trying to provide "typical" Midwestern congenial assistance, she inadvertently spashes some water on the Wicked Witch herself. The Witch yells at Dorothy, calling her a "cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting! melting! Oh, what a world! What a world! Who would have thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness?" Dorothy admits to the guards that she did not mean to kill the Witch; rather, she was merely trying to save the Scarecrow. In real life, people in a similar situation might be tempted to claim the glory for themselves. However, the movie endeavors to portray the importance of telling the truth. Returning to Oz, Dorothy is the member of the group who presents the Wizard with the Wicked Witch's broom; she then asks him to keep his word. She states that, "if you were really great and powerful, you would fulfill your promises." When the group discovers that the "real" Wizard of Oz is hiding behind a curtain controlling machinery, Dorothy is the only one courageous enough to venture over, pull aside the curtain, and confront the man. In these two instances of presentation and confrontation, Dorothy's bravery and determination reflect the hard-working spirit of the Great Plains. Unafraid of the repercussions of her actions, she takes the initiative to press for the group's rewards and to face the man who has been misleading them thus far. Realizing that his charade is at an end, the Wizard admits that he is a Kansas man himself, "born and bred" amidst the wastelands. He sees the Great Plains as being a wilderness, an expansive Great American Desert. ''Leaving Oz'' The Cowardly Lion asks Dorothy to remain in Oz with her friends, as they love her dearly and would be greatly saddened by her departure. Dorothy responds by saying that "that is very kind of you, but this could never be like Kansas. Auntie Em must have stopped wondering what happened to me by now." Although she has grown close to her new friends, she yearns to return to her life in Kansas. Dorothy's actions illustrate the Midwestern "belief" in caring for family and following one's moral beliefs. Despite the new relationships that she has formed, her ties to her aunt and uncle convince her to leave the "paradise" of Oz and return to the simplicity of Kansas. Such contrast of locales informs the movie audience of the seriousness of Dorothy's intentions. Dorothy is unable to understand/comprehend the power of the ruby slippers until the end of the movie. Although Glinda always understood how the shoes worked, she chooses to wait until after the Wizard's departure to reveal the truth. The Good Witch's response to Dorothy and her friends is that "she had to learn the power for herself." The Midwesterner stereotype of "unintelligence" is thus displayed; Dorothy has worn the slippers throughout most of her adventure in Oz, yet remained unaware of their powers. When Dorothy is asked by the Tin Man what she has learned, she replies that, "if I ever go looking for my heart's desire again, I won't look any further than my own backyard, because if it isn't there, I never really lost it to begin with." Here, the mythic Great Plains "practice" of simplemindedness reflects Dorothy's desire to stay close to home and value her surroundings. ''After Oz'' When Dorothy awakes in Kansas, she is surrounded by her aunt, uncle, Professor Marvel, Hunk, Zeke, and Hickory (the three farmhands). Aunt Em, although cross with her in the beginning of the movie, lovingly comforts her niece and celebrates her regaining of consciousness. Despite the fact that Professor Marvel is not a part of the close-knit Gale farm life, he nonetheless stops by to make sure that Dorothy is feeling better. Although the Midwestern "custom" in caring for those around you may not be a part of the life of all movie viewers, the atmosphere of fellowship evokes a sense of calm and serenity that many secretly desire to obtain within their own families. When Dorothy utters the infamous last line of The Wizard of Oz --"Oh, Auntie Em, there's no place like home!"-- she provides a final example of the prototypical Midesterner; she personifies the desire to stay close to one's roots and to orient one's life around family and friendship. ''Thoroughly Modern Millie'' Movie synopsis Memorable quotes Trivia Awards Before Miss Dorothy At a friendship dance in the hall, Millie meets the devil-may-care paper clip salesman Jimmy Smith, to whom she takes an instant liking. However, she carries on with her plan to work for and then marry a rich man, and when she gets a job at Sincere Trust, she sets her sights on the attractive but self-absorbed Trevor Graydon. Jimmy later takes her and Miss Dorothy on an outing to Long Island, where they meet eccentric widow Muzzy Van Hossmere. Jimmy tells the girls that his father was Muzzy’s former gardener. At a friendship dance in the hall, Millie meets the devil-may-care paper clip salesman Jimmy Smith, to whom she takes an instant liking. However, she carries on with her plan to work for and then marry a rich man, and when she gets a job at Sincere Trust, she sets her sights on the attractive but self-absorbed Trevor Graydon. Jimmy later takes her and Miss Dorothy on an outing to Long Island, where they meet eccentric widow Muzzy Van Hossmere. Jimmy tells the girls that his father was Muzzy’s former gardener. Meeting Miss Dorothy/Falling in Love with Jimmy Hi! Saving Miss Dorothy Hi! Defeating Mrs. Meers Hi!